Where Did You Go?
by Akinoichinichi
Summary: What if your best friend had disappeared from the world? What if you had adventures with your friend. What if you never knew your friend died? What if you missed him so bad your heart had died? This is my first SoulXMaka  SoMa  fanfic! hope you enjoy!


Rated: T  
>Summary; What if your best friend had disappeared from the world? What if you had adventures with your friend. What if you never knew your friend died?<p>

Couple; Maka and Soul  
>Genre; hurtcomfort, romance, adventure  
>Disclaimer; I don't own anything but the plot!<p>

A/N: So, I recently got into the anime; Soul Eater and I have seen some mixed feelings between the two main characters, Soul and Maka. So, I am writing my first Soul Eater fanfic on a story I am actually writing. I hope you enjoy!  
>-Akinoichinichi<p>

Chapter 1

~Where did you go?~

"Soul! My horse let us galloped away and defeat the dragon!"

"Yes Miss Maka!" Soul bent down to where his best friend, Maka, could sit on his back. When he got on Soul began to make horse noises as he galloped around the yard with a giggling/screaming Maka.

"Look Soul! The dragon!" She screamed and hid behind said person. A small puppy pranced its' way over to the two.

"I don't know about this Maka! It's coming to close!" The puppy tackled Soul onto the ground and started licking his face.

Maka giggled as Soul tried to push the puppy off of him. Finally, "Come here Yuki!" Said little white puppy came flying at Maka.

"Ahh! Soul! The dragon is going to eat me!" He smiled and picked up his inflatable sword and gently bumped the puppy with it.

"Soul it's time to leave dear!" said boys' mother called out to him.

Maka smiled at Soul, "See you tomorrow?"

"Like always!" Maka said giving Soul a hug before he bolted to his mother.

~night time~

"Wait what? Uh huh...I-I understand." Spirit, Maka's father, talked on the phone. Each word his voice shook. "M-Maka. Can you be a good girl and stay alone for awhile?"

"But I want to go with you daddy." Maka hopped on her fathers lap.

"Not right now sweetheart. I have to go; I'll explain when I get back. I love you Maka." And with that Spirit left. Maka just sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

~~~  
>"Where is he Mrs. Evans?" (AN: If you didn't know Soul's real last name is Evans) "H-He's in room 761." Her voice cracked as tears followed, "There's no way he survived. The doctors did all they can. They just have to wait. From what I know Spirit...he's dead...he's dead and it's all my fault!"

Spirit hugged her shaking form. "Look. It wasn't you fault-"

"Yes it was! If I would have looked before I crossed the street, if only I pushed myself in front of that car ro protect him...he would still be alive!"

"Don't say that dammit! It's not your fault! Just loo-"

A doctor burst through the doors. "Mrs. Evans? We need to see you." She walked over to them. Spirit could see her through the glass. As the doctor told her what was going on. He could tell it wasn't good.

She had tears in her eyes. She screamed. Spirit walked to the door and opened it. "Sir, we ask you to stay in the waiting room."

"Look, I'm just trying to help her out ok? Can't you see she's in pain? Dammit! Damn it all! SOUL! Why?" Spirit cried.

In another room lay a boy; age 8. He lay, dead, covered him his blood. His snow white hair was covered with blotches of blood. This young man has died for the sake of his mothers protection. What brave little boy...

Maka woke up to the sun shining in her eyes. She sat up and noticed something on her desk. Her little feet tumbled as she reached her desk. She lifted the lid.

A letter was on top of a beautiful black dress. It read;

_**Dear Maka,**_

_**Please accept this gift and wear it today as we are attending a very important party.**_

_**-Daddy**_

She read it slowly. Maka took out the dress and put ot on.

~at 'the party'~

'I hope Soul is here...I haven't seen him in a week.' Maka thought as she held her fathers hand.

She spotted white hair coming out of a bed looking thing. She smiled and ran over to it. "Soul!" He was wearing a black striped suit with a red top underneath.

"Where have you been silly?" No response. "Soul? Hey! Wake up Soul! What's wrong? Are you sick?" No response. "I'm talking to you!" Maka pointed up at Soul's un-changing body.

Spirit ran up to Maka and grabbed her hand. She struggled against it as she was pulled away. She was kicking and screaming as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Daddy stop! What is wrong with Soul? He's not talking to me!" Maka yelled making the entire place quiet. Everyone now stared at her. Spirit calmed her down by hugging her as tears appeared in his eyes.

The time came to where everybody was saying their good-byes to Soul. Maka didn't understand of course. She thought he was going on a vacation.

After that everyone headed to the cemetery. Everyone gathered around where Soul's body will be buried.

Men brought in the casket and carefully put it on the ropes. Soul's mother said a few more words and a prayer on his behalf. The burial started. The ropes were un-tied and the men gently lowered Soul's casket into the ground.

Maka watched. She began to cry. "Stop...STOP! You can't do that!" She ran over to the casket and jumped on it. "You can't burry him! He's not dead I tell you!"

"Maka! Come over her!" Spirit yelled.

"No! I want my Soul back! Why is he being put into the ground? This is where dead people live! Soul isn't dead!" Maka screamed as people pulled her out. She thrashed, kicked, bit, did anything to get out of their grasp.

They let go. She had run off into near-by trees. Something inside of her hurt. She knew it was her heart, because inside; Her heart had died; She had died inside.

"Soul...where did you go? Are you still on Earth with me? I want to see your crimson eyes that show so much emotion. Soul….please come back to me." Maka sat on the grass not knowing that her best friend was never coming back to her.

A/N: What did you think? Terrible, sweat, sad? I just had this idea in my head the last night. Oh and if you would like to take my plot please ask! Thank you for reading, please review. I need to know what I need to improve on and such.

-Akinoichinichi


End file.
